


5) Fireside

by Iarollane



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarollane/pseuds/Iarollane
Summary: A little conversation between Zevran and Warden Surana, concerning bedmates.
Relationships: Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fulfilled prompts from various people





	5) Fireside

**Prompt** : "I might just kiss you."

==

Camp had been set up with practiced ease; the evening meal was almost done and even smelled almost edible; it was Alistair's turn to cook, and he was learning, if slowly.

Majin was sitting by her tent, trying and failing to relax. Life since her Harrowing definitely hadn't gone the way she'd been told to expect as a young apprentice. After she'd come to accept that she was never going to leave the Circle, she'd thought that she'd spend all her days in research (boring!), or if she was lucky, maybe she'd be allowed out of the Tower to assist some minor lordling. She'd never foreseen roaming the country fighting darkspawn, or convincing everyone she came across that no, she wasn't a raging beast just because she was a mage, and yes, the Blight was real. People seemed almost more surprised by the former than the latter.

With her eyes closed against the firelight, she pressed her fingers into the back of her neck, trying to work out some of the knots that seemed to be growing there.

A pair of hands gently pulled hers away, replacing them and expertly working on her muscles. She let out a relieved sigh, her head hanging forward over her knees. The owner of the hands tsked at her. "My dear Warden, you are far too tense. You must learn to relax when the opportunity arises," Zevran's voice was low, practically a purr in her ear.

He moved to her shoulders, kneading expertly. She groaned slightly, then leaned back into his ministrations. "Oh, that's nice. I might just kiss you," she mumbled.

He chuckled as his hands moved lower, following the muscles down her spine. "I certainly would never discourage any thanks you might wish to give. Truly, you are a beautiful woman, and no shrinking violet I think." One hand lifted to lightly touch her cheek.

She turned into his touch, her eyes opening and lifting to meet his. She looked him over, appraising him, her lips quirked in an inviting smile. Just then, Alistair called out that dinner was done, and she darted a glance towards the fire, and the former templar.

Zevran hummed quietly to himself. "If you wish to take me to your bed, I have no objections, as I'm sure you are aware. However, it would perhaps be wiser to abstain. I would not wish to come between you and any others that hold your affections."

Majin shook her head. "Affections or not, no one owns me Zevran. **I** choose who I care for."

"As do I, Majin. However, none of us live in a bubble. If you truly care for someone, you keep their feelings and perceptions in mind. And that one," he nodded towards Alistair, "would likely take it amiss if he saw you with someone else."

She was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "You're right," she said finally. "I'll talk to him about it. For now," she glanced back at Zevran and gave him a bright smile, "can I get more of that massage?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of the prompts featuring Majin Surana, Alistair, and Zevran; they're my OT3, but getting them to that point is... tricky, considering the personalities. Feel free to poke me on tumblr and ask me about them!


End file.
